<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i fell in love (with a war) by nxtaliee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435515">i fell in love (with a war)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxtaliee/pseuds/nxtaliee'>nxtaliee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, I was feeling sad, Sorry Not Sorry, basically a breakup i guess, i dunno why it wrote this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxtaliee/pseuds/nxtaliee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth and Percy fall apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i fell in love (with a war)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Mitski's "A Pearl". I love the song, go listen to it as you read :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth watches them as they fall apart. It's almost like going to the cinema, witnessing everything that's happening while it's projected right in front of you. You're aware of what's happening, but you sit there and continue eating popcorn. Except it's her relationship, the one thing that she has based her life on, that she is a bystander. She lets him scream at her. She has power over him, she's aware of that, and he would stop whatever he was doing because he's Percy, and she's Annabeth, and they've been partners in everything ever since they met. They killed together, saved the world, went through the depths of hell. It should be enough to have whatever they have stick around for a little longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>However, she isn't the daughter of wisdom for nothing. She knows it's her fault. Partly. Annabeth craves destruction. She wants something permanent, but deep down, she's too attached to the feeling of chaos.  She's the statue of perfection, waiting for someone to tear her apart over and over again. Percy does the job quite well.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>is destruction and devotion at the same time. Annabeth can feel his satisfaction when he makes her cry. The son of Poseidon isn't the same boy as before. He doesn't spare anyone. He tries to make her feel satisfied. He is too dedicated, and he's full of endless rage. She thinks he loves her, but at times it's too much. He is too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He's tired of her. Percy's told her that endless times. During fights, after sex, at dinner. He always finds a reason to be mad at her, needs a reason to be mad at her. Annabeth has pushed his affectionate side away countless times, even though she had never intended to do it. So he withdraws. What comes out of the cave isn't exactly pretty. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, whatever he does, he fills a hole in her heart. Without him, she can't function properly. Annabeth hates being dependant, and she knows better than to mix reliance and love. What they have, it's anything but love, nowadays. She fears he'll be able to make her do what he wants. Deep down, she knows he already can. She has given him that permission long ago. At the time, they shared something special. Annabeth wants to die with this affair, and she knows it will eventually kill her anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When he leaves one morning, Annabeth doesn't acknowledge it at first. She ignores his absence. She makes breakfast for two, changes his pillowcase, folds his clothes once they're clean. It's when she's too drunk to pretend that the person that she has willingly handed herself to was here, Annabeth realizes that she's alone. Truly forlorn and distressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She fell in love with a war, and nobody told her it ended a long time ago. She dragged Percy into this war. Ruined him and herself. Wrecked them as individuals and a couple. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth is sorry when she gets in her cold bed every night. But the wicked reality doesn't change. It never does, does it?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>